power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taha Aki
Taha Aki was one of the last great spirit chiefs who was well known for his wisdom and for being the man of peace. He was the first shape-shifter of the Quileute tribe and has passed the genes on to three families: the Blacks, the Uleys, and the Atearas. He is portrayed by Byron Chief-Moon in the movie adaptation of Eclipse. Biography History Taha Aki was a leader of the Spirit Warriors of the Quileute tribe. He forced one of the spirit warriors, Utlapa to leave the people, and never use the spirit because he was angry at him. One day, when Taha Aki left to perform his duty as he leaves his body as a spirit himself and fly to the spirit world. Taha Aki figured that Utlapa followed him, and found out about Utlapa's murderous plan. He tried to race back to his body, but realized that it was gone. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain, but Utlapa managed to get into it first. Taka Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief to the Quileutes. Eventually, Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He then summoned the Great Wolf to try and kill the body, but since Utlapa was behind many warriors, he forced the wolf away. Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asked the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Granting his request, Taha Aki managed to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa. The warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realized that it was Taha Aki inside it. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroyed Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as "Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit Man". Taha Aki then became conditionally immortal, and lived for roughly two centuries; his first two wives died of old age. He was also around at the time of the Cold Man's attack. He had obtained the ability to restrain himself from phasing, which allowed his aging to continue. However, this came to a halt when he, along with his phased sons, fought the vampire's mate and all were killed except him. His third wife sacrificed herself to give him enough time to kill the vampire. After this, Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe or changed back to a man again. He lay for three days beside the body of his wife, growling whenever someone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. His whereabouts afterwards remain a mystery. ''Eclipse'' His legend was told by one of his descendants, Billy Black, at a bonfire in Eclipse. Film portrayal Taha Aki is portrayed by Byron Chief-Moon in the movie adaptation of Eclipse. Mentioned in *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film (flashback) Category:Mentioned characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Quileute Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds